The Power Of Music
by GhostWishper
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede hacer un par de canciones? En esta fic verán como unas simples canciones puede influenciar a las personas. Porque, a veces, hasta que se vive algo así, no te das cuenta del gran poder de la música.
1. Summary y Datos de la Historia

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Hola a todo el mundo cibernético! Tengo una nueva idea para un intento de fic, adivinen de que personajes de iCarly ¡Sam y Freddie por supuesto! Bueno volví a la onda Seddie, pero recuerden: en un parpadeo puede aparecer una fic humorística sin sentido, ¡Después de todo esas son mi especialidad! De todas formas, acá esta la nueva fic ¡Espero que les guste!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**The Power Of Music**

Bien aunque hace bastante que no hago esto en las fics, voy a poner el Summary y el resto de los datos de la fic pienso que en esta seria conveniente para recordar algunas cosas (en especial todas las canciones).

**Summary:** ¿Qué tanto puede hacer un par de canciones? En esta fic verán como unas simples canciones puede influenciar a las personas. Porque, a veces, hasta que se vive algo así, no te das cuenta del gran poder de la música.

**Inspiración:** nunca han estado escuchando una canción y después piensan "esta es una canción Seddie" pensando en la relación y posibles fics de estos dos. Bueno yo si, también mis problemas psicológicos debieron ayudar un poco xD, pero de todos modos, si.

**Pareja:** Sam x Freddie (Seddie)

**Genero:** Romance/Humor (Estos principalmente, pueden variar según los capítulos; pero no se preocupen pongo el genero de cada cap antes de que empiece con el Summary)

**Tipo de Capítulos:** one-shots

**Cantidad de capítulos:** 15 (por ahora)

**Canciones:**

Avril Lavigne's Power: What The Hell

Cascada's Power: Every Time We Touch

DemiLovato's Power: Here We Go Again

Glee's Power: Don't Stand So Close/Young Girl

Hilary Duff's Power: Come Clean

Jonas's Power: 6 minutes

Jannette McCurdy's Power: So Close

Katty Perry's Power: Hot and Cold/Teenage Dream (Solo pienso en poner una canción de cada cantante y todavía no me decido, si quieren avísenme cual de las dos prefieren ^^, enserio me harían el trabajo mas fácil xD)

Ke$ha's Power: Disgusting

Lady Gaga's Power: Bad Romance

Miley Cyrus's Power: He Could Be The One

Selena Gomez's Power: A Year Without Rain

Shakira's Power: Gitana

Taylor Swift's Power: Mine

Bonus: Momentos humorísticos sin sentido (no me pude contener xD):

Eric Clapton - Tears in Heaven

Glee – Vogue

Hilary Duff – Wake Up

Ke$ha - Paris Hilton's Closet

Miley Cyrus – That Boy, This Girl

Madonna – Material Girl

Y, posiblemente, otros.

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Si se les ocurre un momento gracioso y sin sentido con cualquiera de los personajes de iCarly y cualquier canción, envíeme el **momento** y la **canción** o por review o por un mensaje privado. O si quieren una canción que les parece que "es" Seddie envíenla también ¡Bienvenida toda sugerencia! Espero poder complacerlos a todos.

¡Asta el próximo capitulo!

Arrivederci!


	2. AM's Power

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Volví, gente! Últimamente tengo una especie de bloqueo y como no me esta funcionando bien la cabeza no estoy publicando mucho pero después de un tiempo vengo con la continuación d 'The Power Of Music', con una canción elegida por ustedes, queridos lectores, Running Away de AM, pedida por **Sany22** y **Caaro13**

**Summary:** ¿Qué tanto puede hacer una canción? En esta fic verán como una simple canción puede influenciar a las personas. Porque, a veces, hasta que se vive algo así, no te das cuenta del gran poder de la música.

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**The Power Of Musi****c**

**AM's Power**

**Sam POV**

¡Vacaciones! ¡Si! Al fin a acabado la prisión ¡Y por primera vez no tuve que quedarme ahí en el verano también! Todos estarán preguntándose ¿Por qué Sam Pucket aprobó todas las materias? No, no me volví una buena estudiante; tampoco hice una apuesta con el tonto en la que tenia que aprobar... ¡Me voy de vacaciones con Carly! ¡Y lo mejor es que vamos a New York!

Entre al lobby, y como siempre Lewbert comenzó a gritarme que saliera de ahí, lo ignore y seguí caminando hasta el departamento de Carls.

-¡Carly, ya llegue!_ grite mientras entraba por la puerta cuando...

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí! ¡Yo te lo pregunte primero!_ gritamos Freddie y yo a uníoslo

-Yo voy a ir de vacaciones con Carly, Sam ¿Y que haces tu aquí?_ dijo el

-¡No, yo me voy a ir de vacaciones con Carly!_ respondí, unos minutos después los dos asimilamos lo que nos habíamos dicho

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese grito se debió escuchar por todo Seattle.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque tantos gritos?_ preguntó Carly alarmada bajando las escaleras

-¡Carly! ¡¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?_ preguntamos a la vez

-¿Ehh?

-Nunca nos dijiste que íbamos a estar los dos en este viaje, bueno quizás se lo dijiste a Sam pero como siempre—

-Cuida tus palabras, Fredtonto_ le dije amenazadoramente

Carly rodó los ojos y dijo

-No les dije porque pensé que ya lo sabían chicos, ósea si invito a uno de mis mejores amigos es obvio que también voy a invitar al otro

-Pero Carly yo soy tu mejor amiga y Freddie solo es un conocido_ me queje mientras Freddie rodaba los ojos por mi comentario

-¡Sam! Freddie es mi mejor amigo, al igual que tu_ me dijo y esta vez yo rodé los ojos

-Entonces no hay forma de que se quede aquí ¿verdad?_ pregunte rogándole al cielo que la respuesta fuera un si

-No Sam

¿¡¿Por qué no fue un si!

Bueno, quitando la parte en la que el ñoño vendría con nosotros, estas vacaciones serian estupendas.

-Vamos al auto_ dijo Carly

**5 minutos después...**

-Pero Carrrlllllllllllllyyyyyyyy! Que yo quiero ir adelante_ me queje

-Yo legue primero, Sam_ me reclamo

-Porque yo siempre tengo el asiento de adelante y no sabia que hoy justamente también lo querías e íbamos a hacer una especie de carrera

-Lo siento Sam, pero tendrás que sentarte al lado de Freddie

¿Con que esto es lo que ella quería, uh? Juro que mi mejor amiga puede ser más malvada que yo, si se lo propone

Me fui a la parte trasera del auto y me senté al lado de Fredwina

**Después de 4.823.482 insultos entre Sam y Freddie...**

-¡Basta los dos! ¡Ya se han insultado 4.823.482 veces y solo han pasado 10 minutos! O se callan hasta que llegamos a New York o los dejamos a la mitad del camino_ dijo Carly

-Pero Carls..

-Nada de peros, Sam_ me respondió seriamente

Bueno para explicarles brevemente lo que paso en los siguientes cinco minutos, nadie dijo nada y yo ya estaba desesperada ¡Necesito insultar a Fredalupe!

Esperen.. Carly no dijo nada de insultarnos por mensajes de texto, agarre mi celular pero antes de que pudiera escribir algo..

-Ni lo pienses Sam, dame tu teléfono_ ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué Carls tiene que conocerme tan bien? Entregue mi celular de mala gana ,-Tu también Freddie

Más minutos pasaron y ya me estaba volviendo loca, Carly, quien que disfrutaba tanto la tranquilidad que había en estos momentos y que si moría, moriría feliz, puso un CD. Agradecí al cielo porque al fin se acabaría el maldito silencio.

Claro antes de escuchar que canción era.

Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem

¿De todas las canciones del mundo tenia que ser esa canción? La había reconocido al instante, era Running Away de AM. Si, la canción de mi primer beso con Freddie. Me sentí completamente nerviosa al escuchar la canción, mire a Freddie por un momento y luego voltee temiendo que mi mirada se encontrara con la suya.

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

Me concentre en mirar hacia la ventana y mantener mis ojos fijos en el paisaje. En eso sentí unos ojos posados en mi, no necesitaba voltear para saber que era Freddie, me había dado cuenta perfectamente en el preciso instante que sus ojos se posaron en mi. En ese momento había sentido una pequeña descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
(I keep running away  
Even from the good things)

De un momento a otro deje de sentir que me estaba mirando, y, casi como un auto reflejo, dirigí mi mirada hacia el; se encontraba haciendo lo que yo había hecho hasta hace unos pocos segundos, mantener la vista en el paisaje y pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Trate de voltearme pero no logre apartar mis ojos de el.

Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it

Su mirada choco con la mía. Yo seguía sin poder sacar mis ojos de el y en cuanto sintió mi presencia volteo a verme. En ese momento me volví aun más vulnerable y no tenia fuerzas para voltearme, estaba perdida en sus ojos. Esos ojos.. tan lindos, sentía una especie de fuerza que me atraía hacia el.

Estaba acercándome hacia el lentamente, mis ojos perdidos en los suyos, la necesidad de besarlo.

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

Estando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro recupere la compostura, serré los ojos saliendo de ese transe que me provocaban sus ojos color chocolate y volví a dirigir mi vista hacia la ventana. Tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos segundos me concentre en el paisaje y trate de pensar en otra cosa.

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
(I keep running away  
Even from the good things)

Al rato deje de sentir los ojos de Freddie sobre mi. Cosa que me tranquilizo enormemente, no dejaba de sentir como me temblaba todo el cuerpo por su mirada. No podía creer que Freddie, repito Freddie, de todas las personas me pusiera tan nerviosa.

Sentí otro par de ojos sobre mí, pero estaba segura que no era Freddie, ya que no me había causado ninguna de esas incomodas y extrañas sensaciones.

Running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
(I keep running away  
Even from the good things)

Voltee y me encontré con Carly, que nos miraba a mi y a Freddie sonriendo. Definitivamente esta chica es malvada, pero bueno ya se acabo la canción ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar

Empezó a sonar My First Kiss de 3OH!3.

¡Carly es mas que malvada! Igual te lo advierto amiga, será mejor que aprendas a dormir con un ojo abierto después de esto.

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¿Cómo quedo? ¿Bien, mal, fantástico, horrible, divertido, aburrido, majestuoso, como un engendro de la naturaleza (xD)? Cuéntemelo en una review!

Y hablando de review, hablemos de las del otro cap ¡Nueve! ***danza de felicidad*** ¡Me hicieron feliz, ahora puedo morir en paz xD! Bueno ahora respondamos las reviews!

**Reviews:**

**-Sany22:** gracias por la recomendación! Bueno acá te dejo tu canción, espero que te haya gustado el one-shot. Respecto a la otra canción, la pondré mas adelante (porque esto esta "organizado" por el nombre de los cantantes alfabéticamente) pero tengo una duda ¿La canción es de Jamie Lynn Spears o de Skye Sweetnam? Me aparecen las dos versiones. Bye!

**- :** de las canciones preferiría poner a "The Way I Love You", lo que pasa es que he leído muchos fics con la canción "You Belong With Me" y habiendo tantas canciones de Taylor Swift que son increíbles, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, prefiero usar otra, hacer fics con la canción se están haciendo una especie de cliché, no como critica a las fics que usan esa canción sino que de haber leído tantas ya me aburrió. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Arrivederci!

**-Bruzzxa-k:** gracias ya sabía lo de que soy malvada xD, pero hace que la gente deje reviews. Espero que te haya gustado el primer cap! Saludos!

P.D 1: Espero la canción en cuanto puedas

P.D 2: yo también estoy con una falta de inspiración terrible y lo peor es que estoy súper ocupada ¡No puedo escribir! Igual actualiza cuando puedas

**-Chocolse97:** tranquila, en otro capitulo estoy segura que Sam vera a Freddie sexy ;). Respecto a la canción la dejare en debate entre Hot and Cold (lo siento, solo una canción por cantante) y vemos que pasa. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Arrivederci!

**-heiren:** no conocía la canción Blanco y Negro, pero en cuanto la escuche me encanto ¡Da por hecho que va a estar en la fic! Arrivederci!

**-Seddie239:** en realidad Young Girl y Don't Stand So Close seria una especie de mix que hizo Glee, igual estoy pensando en cambiando la canción. Respecto a la otra canción me gusto, la pondré en "debate" con "The Way I Love You" (ya que es solo una canción por cantante y esa me la recomendaron también). Espero que te hay gustado la idea de la fic ¡Besos y cuídate vos también!

**-tranfer2010:** que bueno que te haya gustado la idea ^^, espero que te haya gustado el primer cap. Respecto a la canción se que es una que quedaría muy bien con la relación de ellos pero preferiría otra. Como ya explique en otra review, lo que pasa es que he leído muchos fics con la canción "You Belong With Me" y habiendo tantas canciones de Taylor Swift que son increíbles, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, prefiero usar otra, hacer fics con la canción se están haciendo una especie de cliché, no como critica a las fics que usan esa canción sino que de haber leído tantas ya me aburrió. Cuídate vos también! Saludos desde Argentina!

**-Caaro13:** Bueno acá deje la canción Running Away, espero que te haya gustado el one-shot. Respecto con la canción "You Belong With Me", como explique antes, lo que pasa es que he leído muchos fics con la canción "You Belong With Me" y habiendo tantas canciones de Taylor Swift que son increíbles, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, prefiero usar otra, hacer fics con la canción se están haciendo una especie de cliché, no como critica a las fics que usan esa canción sino que de haber leído tantas ya me aburrió. Y tratare de complacer a todos, solo que pondré una canción de cada cantante, igualmente algún día quizás haga un one-shot aparte de otra canción ;). Arrivederci!

**- : **se que la canción "You Belong With Me" es muy Seddie, pero lamentablemente preferiría otra canción de Taylor Swift. Lo que pasa es que he leído muchos fics con la canción "You Belong With Me" y habiendo tantas canciones de Taylor Swift que son increíbles, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, prefiero usar otra, hacer fics con la canción se están haciendo una especie de cliché, no como critica a las fics que usan esa canción sino que de haber leído tantas ya me aburrió. Espero que te haya gustado el primer cap. Arrivederci!

**INPORTANTE!**

De las canciones de:

**Glee:** me gustaría cambiar la canción así que me quisiera que eligieran entre "Don't Stand So Close/Young Girl" y "Singing In The Rain/Umbrella"

**Katy Perry:** eligieran entre "Hot and Cold" y "E.T."

**Taylor Swift:** entre "The Way I Love You" y "White Horse"

Eso es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews y recomendaciones!

Arrivederci!


End file.
